Running For Home
by PixieAngel1
Summary: Shelby runs away from horizon.Please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Running For Home  
  
  
  
The mean things into your head  
  
The Gohst sees your pleasure and content  
  
When we were liars things were seamless  
  
When we were wired the world was like a secret  
  
Shelby ran away.She didn't know how she made it,but she did.Before she left she wrote a letter to Scott and Daisy explaining why she left.Horizon was pretty hard to get out of ,but she found a way.She got tired and layed down on the nearest park bench.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes now and I scream Of tender love and theres nothing left reademing.  
  
She woke up.She was very cold and hungry.Shelby had ran away because only Scott nad Daisy wanted here there.The mean things that Julliette said didn't help much either.She walked into McDonalds thinking maybe she could get a free meal. "How may I help you?" "Um,how much can I get for this?"Shelby layed out a small pile of pennies that she had stolen from Scott. "It's on the house." "Thank you." "Hey,where are your parents?" Shelby blushed and ran out,  
  
I saw your face before it changed. It kinda makes you look nicer in a bad way.  
  
Shelby wondered what Scott was doing right now.She missed his touch and and the way he looked at her like she ws special.God!She wanted to here him right now.She missed Daisy too.She was probably singing rock songs in a high pitched voice making fun of Julliette.Shelby really missed them.  
  
So low for how high It's too late tonight And i'm sure you're right So long for how high  
  
Shelby walked and walked around.She tried to find a place to rest where people weren't going through cans and trying to get scraps.She saw a fammillier man and grew very scared.It was one of the men she had slept with.She hid in a garbage can until he gave up and ran away.Shelby was terrified and she wanted someone to hold her.She imagined Scott running up to her and taking her away.She sat by an old homless lady and fell asleep.  
  
And after this there's just the circus And every morning your corny heart stops working It gets tightened here sometimes Looking for those defects Talking like it's a reflex  
  
It started snowing and raining so hard.Shelby ran into a hotel. "Can I help You?" "I don't have any money but I...." "No money no room!"  
  
"Please,I don't have anywhere else to go." "If you don't leave I wil call security!" Shelby left and layed down under a tree.  
  
I close my eyes now and I scream I open the door and there's nothing left I saw your face before and ran You should wait around awhile cause your body's bound to turn out.  
  
Shelby someone kiss her. "Son of a moher!" It was Scott. "What are you doing here?" I came to find you."Are you cold?" "A little." "Here."He pulled off his sweatshirt and put it on her. "I think you need it." "I'm fine." "Scott,I can't go back there." "Shell,don't leave me hangin'."I love you and Daisy does too."We can't live without you there." "I'm so cold!" He held her and they layed under the tree all night.  
  
So low for how high It's too late tonight And i'm sure you're right So low for how high  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************THE END******************** 


	2. Don't leave me hanging

Running For Home  
  
  
  
The mean things into your head  
  
The Gohst sees your pleasure and content  
  
When we were liars things were seamless  
  
When we were wired the world was like a secret  
  
Shelby ran away.She didn't know how she made it,but she did.Before she left she wrote a letter to Scott and Daisy explaining why she left.Horizon was pretty hard to get out of ,but she found a way.She got tired and layed down on the nearest park bench.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes now and I scream Of tender love and theres nothing left reademing.  
  
She woke up.She was very cold and hungry.Shelby had ran away because only Scott nad Daisy wanted here there.The mean things that Julliette said didn't help much either.She walked into McDonalds thinking maybe she could get a free meal. "How may I help you?" "Um,how much can I get for this?"Shelby layed out a small pile of pennies that she had stolen from Scott. "It's on the house." "Thank you." "Hey,where are your parents?" Shelby blushed and ran out,  
  
I saw your face before it changed. It kinda makes you look nicer in a bad way.  
  
Shelby wondered what Scott was doing right now.She missed his touch and and the way he looked at her like she ws special.God!She wanted to here him right now.She missed Daisy too.She was probably singing rock songs in a high pitched voice making fun of Julliette.Shelby really missed them.  
  
So low for how high It's too late tonight And i'm sure you're right So long for how high  
  
Shelby walked and walked around.She tried to find a place to rest where people weren't going through cans and trying to get scraps.She saw a fammillier man and grew very scared.It was one of the men she had slept with.She hid in a garbage can until he gave up and ran away.Shelby was terrified and she wanted someone to hold her.She imagined Scott running up to her and taking her away.She sat by an old homless lady and fell asleep.  
  
And after this there's just the circus And every morning your corny heart stops working It gets tightened here sometimes Looking for those defects Talking like it's a reflex  
  
It started snowing and raining so hard.Shelby ran into a hotel. "Can I help You?" "I don't have any money but I...." "No money no room!"  
  
"Please,I don't have anywhere else to go." "If you don't leave I wil call security!" Shelby left and layed down under a tree.  
  
I close my eyes now and I scream I open the door and there's nothing left I saw your face before and ran You should wait around awhile cause your body's bound to turn out.  
  
Shelby someone kiss her. "Son of a moher!" It was Scott. "What are you doing here?" I came to find you."Are you cold?" "A little." "Here."He pulled off his sweatshirt and put it on her. "I think you need it." "I'm fine." "Scott,I can't go back there." "Shell,don't leave me hangin'."I love you and Daisy does too."We can't live without you there." "I'm so cold!" He held her and they layed under the tree all night.  
  
So low for how high It's too late tonight And i'm sure you're right So low for how high  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************THE END******************** 


End file.
